Elle et Toi
by Arm des McD
Summary: Quand la vérité éclate juste sous son nez, Stiles ne peut plus le supporter. Disclamer: Bien entendu (et malheureusement) les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les amis, ceci est ma première Song-fic. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela va donner. Si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe.

Bonne Lecture :D

On était vendredi matin, un beau jeune homme pleure en silence. Il essaye de contenir sa colère, mais il ne peut rien faire quand les objets commencèrent à voler et se fracasser contre les murs. Ils étaient le reflet de son cœur, brisé en mille morceaux. Il se repassa en boucle les événements de la veille.  
>Il était heureux de rentrer voir son compagnon, il avait passé 3 longs jours en Italie pour parfaire ses connaissances. Il est si content de le voir, qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux vitesses. Espérant juste que personne l'arrêterait mais bon il ne risquer pas grand-chose.<br>Ne fis pas attention à la voiture garé devant le loft, il ne fit pas attention aux verres sur la table, il ne fit pas attention non plus au sac féminin sur son pouf. En y repensant tous les indices était là pourtant. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de leur chambre, il entra joyeusement croyant surprendre son loup. Mais ce qu'il vit le plia sur place, il en lâcha son sac sous la surprise. Il vit son loup entrelacé avec cette blondasse dans leur lit. Le bruit réveilla les deux loups.

_Jeudi soir  
>Un simple jeudi soir<br>Mais bien plus grands en désespoir  
>Fallait croire que les signes ne trompent pas<br>Ce que je n'voulais pas voir  
>J't'es pris en flag' cette fois<br>Quoi penser ? Quoi faire ?  
>Je n'sais pas<br>Le coup du sort est trop fort au moins  
>Pour y voir clair et trouver d'l'aide<br>Pour y voir clair et trouver d'l'aide_

La blondasse lui souriait d'un air supérieur, quant au loup il se mit debout et s'habilla en 4ème vitesse. Ne quittant pas du regard l'émissaire qui bouillonnait de rage, ses larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage. Il dut puiser dans sa magie pour éviter de tomber. Son monde s'écroulait, il lui avait tout offert lui révélant toutes ses peurs d'être à nouveau seul. Il pensait que lui ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Il l'avait trahi de la pire manière qui soit. Et il sentait que ce n'était pas la première fois.

_J'suis vénère et pourtant j'bouge pas  
>J'ai la rage et pourtant j'bouge pas<br>En moi ça bout, plus rien ne va  
>Pourquoi ça tourne si vite, trop vite en moi ?<br>Mes veines me brûlent  
>Mes yeux s'embrument<br>Moi qui jurais de planter le gars qui oserait ça  
>Elle et toi dans nos draps<em>

_Elle et toi  
>Dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi  
>Vos corps ont dansé là<br>Elle et toi  
>Là où toi et moi<br>Elle et toi  
>Hahaha<em>

_Elle et toi  
>Dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi  
>Vos corps ont dansé là<br>Elle et toi  
>Vous dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi_

Le loup essaya de parler, mais l'émissaire l'arrêta direct. Que pouvait-il dire façon, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, que c'était une hallucination. Le loup essaya d'arrêter son compagnon, mais celui-ci se dégagea vite faire. Il voyait que même s'il voulait l'arrêter le loup ne le regarder pas en face. Donc suite à cette constatation, il reprit son sac, et fila vers la porte d'entrée.

_Pourquoi tu parles, tu cherches à m'dire quoi ?  
>Que ce n'est pas du tout c'que j'crois et c'que j'vois<br>Tu crois pouvoir me retenir comme ça ?  
>Que j'oublie qui j'ai en face de moi<br>Regarde-moi et ose dire que c'est juste une erreur  
>Qui de nous deux doit se remettre en question ?<br>C'est pire qu'une trahison, un dangereux poison  
>C'est pire qu'une trahison, un dangereux poison<em>

_Elle et toi  
>Dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi  
>Vos corps ont dansé là<br>Elle et toi  
>La où toi et moi<br>Elle et toi  
>Hahaha<em>

_Elle et toi  
>Dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi  
>Vos corps ont dansé là<br>Elle et toi  
>Vous dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi_

Arriver à sa jeep, il rentra dedans et démarra pour partir aussi loin que possible. L'émissaire se remémorer les signes qui lui disaient que ce n'était pas la première qui le trompait. Se souvenant des textos, des absences non justifiées, il parié qu'ils profité de la pleine lune. Il avait bien vu son compagnon changer, mais lorsqu'il essayait d'en parler avec lui. Il fuyait ou lui disait qu'il se faisait des idées.

_Dire des jours durant, je t'ai en me demandant pourquoi tu cherchais des excuses, des mots à peu près ?  
>T'inventais des blessures des maux qui n'sont pas vrais<br>Pour simplement nier les faits  
>Mais toi tu jouais, tu savais hahahaha<br>J'abrège la fin qu'on soit plus contraint de mentir oud' trahir  
>Regarde moi partir<em>

_Regarde moi partir  
>Oh j'ai mal<br>Oh j'ai mal  
>Oh j'ai mal<br>Oh j'ai mal  
>Oooooh<br>Yeah yeah_

_Elle et toi  
>Dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi  
>Vos corps ont dansé là<br>Elle et toi  
>Dormiez dans nos draps<br>Elle et toi, oooh._

Arriver enfin chez son père, il mit en place une barrière et du sorbier au cas où. Il lâcha tout, se mit à pleurer. Se roula en boule, s'arrachant les cheveux. Les images de leurs 2 corps enlacer lui revenait en boucle.

Depuis hier, il était, comme ça, évacuant sa colère comme il pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait continuer comme ça. Il fit alors son sac, fit une lettre pour son père. Et partit de Beacon Hills, mais juste avant brisa le sceau qui le reliait à la meute Hale. Désormais, il n'était plus protégé par un émissaire. Il entendit au loin, un long feulement de désespoir. Il n'en versa qu'une larme, son loup l'avait trahi de la pire manière qui soit. Il se mit un masque, et décida que le Stiles amoureux et tout gentil n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que Stiles l'émissaire noir.

La review est votre amie ! )


	2. A vous de choisir! )

Bonsoir les amis, tout d'abord merci pour les reviews. Cela m'a fait super plaisir.

En ce qui concerne une suite, cela n'était pas au programme mais je peux essayer d'en faire une.

Alors je vous propose et vous me dites ce que vous préférez. J'aviserais ensuite selon les avis.

Soit je fais qu'un nouveau chapitre avec le retour de Stiles, disons 2 ans plus tard.

Soit je fais un second chapitre avec la réaction de Derek et de la meute suite à la trahison de D et la décision de Stiles. Et un dernier chapitre avec le retour de Stiles.

Comme vous voulez, par contre vous ne l'aurez pas dans l'immédiat.

A vous de choisir les amis ! :D


	3. C'est trop tard pour t'aimer encore!

Bonjour les amis ! Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Vraiment désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à faire une suite. J'espère ne pas gâcher votre attente.

Suite au choix que je vous ai proposez, j'ai eu diverses réponses et je vous remercie pour celle-ci.

Sachant que je vous ai proposez deux choix et que j'ai eu à peu près le même nombre pour les deux.

J'ai décidée de faire les deux versions mais une se terminera bien et l'autre vraiment mal (avec peut-être une death-fic). Je vous laisse voir ou essayer de savoir laquelle se finira mal et l'autre bien ! :p

Voici la première version, elle fera trois chapitres! Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. J'ai dû la recommencer plus d'une fois. Si vous avez le moindre conseil ou critique constructive n'hésiter pas, je suis toute ouïe ! =D Je vous laisse juge !

Je comptes publier tous les dimanches sauf problèmes !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

2 ans plus tard.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Stiles n'était pas revenu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était vraiment devenue la meute, ne demandant jamais à ses deux meilleurs amis peut-être par peur de flancher. En revenant ici, il n'espérait pas devoir revoir la meute surtout Lui. Il avait un objectif à tenir, il s'y tiendrait et après repartirait pour de nouvelles missions. C'était maintenant sa vie, ne plus jamais s'attacher une de premières règles qu'il s'était fixer. La peur de souffrir à nouveau étant constant en lui. Puis façon dans sa vie actuelle, le fait de s'attacher n'était jamais bon. Cela n'apporter que du malheur, il était un exemple même. Il a été trop dépendant de Lui maintenant dans son cœur il n'y a plus rien. La blessure n'a jamais été vraiment réparée, mais en même temps il prend sa force de ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas devoir des comptes à Lui ou à la meute sur son travail. Donc il camouflait son odeur grâce à son pouvoir, plus puissant que jamais.

Façon il n'est même pas sûr qu'on le reconnaisse à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Son corps à changer suite aux entraînements quotidiens qu'il se force presque à faire tous les jours. Il n'est plus ce jeune hyperactif qui parlait à tort et à travers, n'a plus ce regard espiègle prêt à tout pour faire rire les autres. Il sait se battre maintenant tant sur le plan psychologique, physique et magique. Ce qu'il reste d'il y a deux ans, ce n'est juste que sa pâleur de peau. Son regard est aussi froid que l'âme de Peter. Les seuls moments où il s'accorde à redevenir l'ancien Stiles c'est en présence de Lydia et de Scott. Sinon les autres ne pourront voir que l'émissaire Noir au cœur brisé.

En parlant de sa meilleure amie, il était arrivé devant chez elle enfin. Il sortit de la voiture, revêtît son manteau noir en accord parfait avec sa tenue de travail. Pris au cas-où quelques armes et se dirigea vers la maison de Lydia.

Avant même qu'il sonne, elle avait ouvert la porte. Son sourire lui avait manqué, enfaite tout de sa Lydia lui avait manqué. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le fit rentrer.

-Stiles ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Skype c'est bien mais te serrer dans mes bras et tellement mieux.

-Je sais et j'en suis désolé ma Lydia. Mais tu sais comment est ma vie maintenant ! dit-il avec un air penaud

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas, je te taquinais mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. J'ai une seule question à te poser et tu dois me répondre sincèrement !

-Lydia…

-Tsss, comptes-tu aller voir la meute ?

-Non, je ne comptais pas retourner voir la meute. Si j'y vais, je vais forcément le voir et je ne veux pas. Il a fait son choix, il y a deux ans. Maintenant on a deux vies séparé et c'est tant.

-Stiles… Il a changé.

-Lydia tais-toi s'il te plaît !

-Stiles ! Cela suffit maintenant, tu sais que j'ai toujours était de ton côté le concernant mais la meute n'y est pour rien !

-Je sais et je suis désolé mais cela est trop pour moi, j'aurais dû même pas venir. Je suis désolé, je vais repartir.

-Non Stiles, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu as raison, cela ne me regarde pas. Mais tu nous manques. Et je ne parle pas que de Scott et moi-même. Mais aussi Liam, Issac, Boyd et Cora.

Ces révélations font chaud au cœur de Stiles, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser influencer par les dires de sa meilleure amie. Avant qu'il ne lui pose une nouvelle question. La porte toqua. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, il ne vit qu'un clin d'œil malicieux apparaître. Il craignait le pire et eu raison lorsqu'il vit débarquer au grand complet la meute entière. Il sourit et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer sa joie. Alors qu'il releva celle-ci, il sentit un regard triste vers lui. Tourna la tête, il le vit Lui le regarder, il se remit donc en mode Noir ne montrant qu'un masque dur et le salua d'un air froid ne laissant rien d'autre transparaître !

-Derek !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

La review est votre amie, ne la laisser pas seule !


	4. C'est trop tard pour t'aimer encore!(P2)

MERCI à tous pour vos reviews cela m'a fait super plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Bonne Lecture, je vous laisse juge !

yumi-elfeuw: Merci beaucoup, je vais faire souffrir les deux. Un peu Derek dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est surtout dans le dernier qu'ils vont souffrir mais la même souffrance.

Cecile78: Cela me fait très plaisir que tu attendes ces chapitres. Tkt pas pour ça.

Wm2: Mais c'est fait avec plaisir. Et puis cela permet d'avoir deux points de vue.

Anonyme92: Concernant Erica, elle va bien souffrir. Derek un peu moins mais il va avoir très mal. Concernant celui qui finis bien et l'autre mal. Je pense que ce chapitre va te donner une petite idée. Tout à fait, cette expression est bien trouvée pour cet os. Merci, j'ai dû le refair fois. C'est compliquer d'avoir une idée d'un Stiles dur. Je n'ai pas voulu fait un copier-coller du Dark Stiles/ Nogitsune.

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Rien qu'avec cette intonation, on sentait qu'un fossé c'était creusé entre la meute et leur ancien émissaire. Heureusement Scott réagit assez vite, en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Bro, ça fait si longtemps. On est tous très heureux de te revoir.

-Tous tu es sûr ? Ils ne manquent pas un membre dans votre super meute ?!

-Stiles ! Se faire reprendre à l'ordre par sa meilleure amie, ne lui avait pas manqué

-Excusez-moi…

-C'est bon Stiles tkt pas, et tu as raison. Il manque quelqu'un mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. On était venus pour te revoir mais aussi pour venir chercher Lydia. On va vous laissez discuter. A plus tard, essayez de ne pas faire exploser la maison…

Cora, la tête pensante du groupe avec sa Lyd's. Venait sans cérémonie de le laisser à un moment qu'il redouter. D'un coup, ils ne restaient que lui et son ex. En parlant de lui, il essaya de commencer à parler mais Stiles le coupa avant d'entendre la moindre excuse. C'est lui qui devait commencer, c'est lui qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

-Ne dis pas un mot, tu n'as aucun droit Derek. Tu m'as eu, tu m'as utilisé. J'espère qu'elle en valait la peine au moins. Tu me dégoûte !

-Arrête Stiles, ne fais pas ça stp.

-Faire quoi, hein ? Comprendre peut-être, oui j'aurais voulu savoir. Mais ça c'était i ans, maintenant tu peux aller mourir en enfer que cela ne me fera rien. Puis d'ailleurs, elle est où l'élue de ton cœur. Tu l'as trompé elle aussi et elle ne l'a pas supporté. A moins que tu l'as tué aussi, c'est ton truc ça.

Stiles savait qu'il était injuste, mais sa douleur contenue depuis 2 ans. Laissait place à son pire visage. Il voulait faire souffrir Derek autant qu'il avait souffert.

-Stop Stiles, je sais que tu m'en veux mais tu n'as aucun droit là-dessus. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, elle est partit toute seule rejoindre le clan ennemie. Tu es content c'est ça que tu voulais entendre. Hein ? Que ton départ m'a fait si mal. Que je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai perdu tout à ton départ. Mon statut, ma maison, ma vie tout simplement. C'était sa ma punition pour t'avoir trompé. Alors tes reproches tu te les gardes ! Regarde toi, tu n'es plus toi-même, je ne te reconnais plus!

-Haha, c'est toi qui me dis ça ! (rire diabolique) Parce que peut-être tu penses que j'ai reconnu celui qui était censé être mon compagnon. MON COMPAGNON Derek. Celui qui n'aurait jamais dû me faire du mal. Alors maintenant si je suis comme ça, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Je finis ma mission ici et ensuite je repars et on en aura vraiment finis tous les deux. (sa voix était remplie de colère et de sanglot)

-J'ai changé Stiles, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Et que je suis impardonnable, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça.

-Ah oui, tu voulais peut-être continuer sur les deux tableaux. Tu voulais comparer ton compagnon et ta c… de maîtresse, c'est ça ! Hein, Derek ! Dis-moi la vérité, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça !?

-…

-Mais réponds bordel, REPONDS Derek !

Stiles sentait sa colère prendre le dessus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler son pouvoir plus longtemps si Derek restait à ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas voulu cette conversation, ni il y a deux ans, ni aujourd'hui. Sentant ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus et ne voulant pas détruire tout autour de lui. Il commença à reculer vers la porte et se mit à courir vers sa voiture. Mais ne put échapper à Derek, celui-ci lui prit le bras et le tira vers lui.

-Stiles écoutes-moi, ne fuis plus stp. Je suis désolé et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. Mais ne pars plus, je t'en supplie ! la voix de Derek était si triste que Stiles se sentit déboussoler.

Il ne voulait pas ressentir encore quelque chose, il se l'était jurer en quittant cette ville. Plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, il ne pouvait flancher. Mais plus il le regardait, plus son cœur faisait des loopings. Sentant sa carapace se fissurer avec qu'un seul regard. Il puisa du pouvoir en lui et repoussa de toutes ses forces Derek. Et lui dit d'une voix froide et claire.

-Ne m'approche plus jamais. Je finirais ce que j'aurai du finir il y a deux ans. Un combat à la loyale. Et je vous interdis de m'en empêcher ! Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi. Adieu Derek !

Il prit sa voiture, fonça et ne regarda pas en arrière. Façon qu'aurait-il vue, Derek à genoux pleurant ? Hein, c'est ça ?

Il se maudit pour la millième fois, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir dans son ancienne ville. S'arrêtant sur le bas-côté, il hurla et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant ses deux ans.

10 min plus tard, son visage n'affichait plus rien hormis une froideur sans nom. Même un loup n'aurais pu entendre sa voix tellement il parla si bas.

-Demain sera la fin de tout !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Je dois aller me cacher ?

La review vous aimes, ne la laissez pas seule.


	5. C'est trop tard pour t'aimer encore!(P3)

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, cela me montre que ma fanfic est apprécié.

Au final il va y avoir encore un chapitre après celui-ci, vu que pendant l'écriture j'ai remarqué que le chapitre serait trop long et qu'il n'aurait pas tous les détails que je veux mettre. Donc je vais faire un autre chapitre à peu près de la même longueur, que vous aurez dans la semaine (mercredi ou jeudi). Et cela sera le dernier chapitre de cette première version.

Cecile78: Merci beaucoup. En ce qui concerne la raison de Derek, je l'ai expliqué dans ce chapitre. Toujours le meilleur Stiles. :p

yumi-elfeuw: Merci infiniment. Alors concernant le chapitre que j'aurais pu poster le lundi, cela aurait bien. S'il avait été écrit et oui j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais peur de ne pas en faire assez.

anonyme92: Merci, content cela t'es plus. En même temps c'est Stiles, je ne voyais pas d'autre réactions le concernant par rapport à ses sentiments. En ce qui concerne comment cela va se terminer, il y a quelques légers indices dans ce chapitre. Mais de rien avec plaisir.

Merci beaucoup cela me touche. J'avais peur que mon écriture me joue des tours.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, c'est la plus grande peur pour un auteur en plus de la page blanche ! Bonne lecture, je vous laisse juge !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Stiles était rentré chez Lydia après avoir fait le point avec ses contacts. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait gros le lendemain soir. C'était quitte ou double mais il devait le faire. Il avait trop souffert à cause d'eux. Rien ne pourrais empêcher l'inévitable, et s'il devait mourir en ce jour c'était que le monde l'avait décidé.

Il dit bonsoir à sa meilleure amie et partit se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Il sourit en voyant toutes les photos accrochées au mur.

Toutes celles-ci étaient le reflet de son ancienne vie, du Stiles d'avant. Celles avec son ancienne meute, les moments où il faisait le zouave pour faire rire son père, les bêtises qu'ils faisaient avec son meilleur ami, les heures passés en cuisine essayant de faire à manger correctement avec sa Lyd's. Mais celles qui lui firent monter le plus les larmes aux yeux, c'était tous les moments volés en photos de lui et de Derek. Il avait beau dire qu'il avait tourné la page, la souffrance et la tristesse était toujours là.

-Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir de les revoir ! Mais je peux les enlever si cela te fait trop de mal.

Il n'avait même pas entendu Lydia entrer dans la chambre tellement il était dans ses pensées.

-Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète, cela me fait plaisir. Même si cela fait toujours mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une blessure au fond de moi qui se rallume comme si elle était chauffée à blanc à tout moment.

-Stiles… Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit. On en a tous les deux besoins, tu ne crois pas ?

Il acquiesça de la tête et suivit sa meilleure amie. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Et le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Dès son réveil, il avait une mauvaise impression. Comme-ci quelque chose de mal allait se dérouler aujourd'hui. Il en eu la preuve en descendant les escaliers, son ex était assis dans le salon avec sa Lyd's. Il ne put dire la moindre parole, sa meilleure amie le coupa avant.

-Stiles, je t'en prie. Ecoute le juste, jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'il ne le mérite pas mais fais-le au moins pour moi.

Il hocha la tête, lui sourit et se tourna vers Derek, lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il commence.

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu ne me coupe pas. Je vais tout te raconter de ce que tu ignorais.

-Comme-ci j'avais le choix, je suis toute ouïe. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu vas dire pour te défendre ! (d'un ton sarcastique)

-Stiles…

-Oui c'est bon vas-y, je n'ai pas toute la journée moi ! Je promets de ne pas te couper. Content ?

Derek ne dis rien mais hocha la tête d'un signe de contentement. Pris une inspiration et commença à parler.

-J'avais peur Stiles, peur de te perdre. Pendant tes leçons d'émissaire, en fouinant dans la bibliothèque de Peter j'ai découvert un livre ancien qui parlait d'une vieille légende qui disait que lorsqu'un émissaire était rendu à son stade le plus élevé de magie. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un loup de sa meute à moins d'en mourir. Cela bouleverserait trop les choses, trop de puissance réunit entre deux âmes n'apporte que destruction. Et je connaissais ton envie de montrer au monde que tu n'étais pas qu'un simple humain que tu pouvais aussi te battre comme tout loup. Ne voulant pas te voir mort et t'empêcher d'être le grand émissaire qu'on te destinait à être. Je me suis éloigné de toi pour que tu puisses vivre, quitte à ce que tu me déteste. J'ai vu quelque fois Érica lors des pleines lunes, je l'aidais à se maitriser mais ce soir-là je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit. D'un coup ont étaient en train de prendre des verres de vin et lorsque je me suis réveillé. Tu étais là, à nous regarder dans le lit. Cela n'a pas été difficile de comprendre dans ton attitude ce que tu pensais. Et lorsque j'ai vu ton regard j'ai compris que quoi que je dise, tu ne m'aurais pas cru qu'il était trop tard. Alors j'ai rien dit, j'ai pris la pire décision de ma vie ce soir-là. Je savais rien qu'en voyant tes larmes que je t'avais blessé plus qu'il ne fallait. Mais tu vivais, tu me détestais mais tu VIVAIS ! C'est tout ce qui était important pour moi. Mais quand tu es parti ce matin-là en détruisant le sceau qui te désignait émissaire de la meute Hale, j'ai su que j'avais fait une grosse absurdité. Je t'avais perdu, la meute n'avait plus d'émissaire. Plus rien n'exister. J'ai failli en mourir de chagrin, heureusement la meute était là. Ils m'en ont voulu pendant un certain temps mais ils m'ont quand même aidé à remonter la pente. Mais rien n'y faisait, mon monde s'était écrouler. Alors Érica à compris et à rejoint le clan adverse vu que la meute ne voulait plus d'elle. J'ai perdu mon statut, j'ai failli même perdre mon loup. Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire, tu peux me croire ou non. Comme tu décides, je préférais te dire la vérité avant que tu combats. Je sais que rien n'efface ma tromperie et que tu ne me pardonneras pas, je voulais juste que tu saches. Je sais que tu en es capable, tu es le plus grand émissaire de te génération et j'en suis fier. Au revoir Stiles.

Stiles ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Derek était partis avant t'entendre la porte claquer et sentir les bras de sa meilleure amie l'enlacer. En portant la main à son visage, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient laissé des sillons de pluie sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, j'aurais compris !

-Stiles tu le connais, trop têtu comme il est. Et puis même si il a pris la mauvaise décision en te trompant. Je pense que sa souffrance est vraie, tu sais après ton départ. On ne l'a plus revu pendant au moins, un mois. Et puis un soir, alors qu'on était tous au loft, il est arrivé bien amoché, plein de cicatrice et en larmes. On a compris ce jour-là, qu'on ne pouvait plus l'accabler plus qu'il en était. Il avait failli perdre sa partie loup, lorsque Cora l'a compris. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et on pleurer tous ensemble. Pas un jour ne passe pour ce qu'il s'en veut de ce qui s'est produit ce soir-ci.

-Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Tout ça s'est de sa faute, comme je lui ai dit. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de lui.

-Stiles arrête on sait tous les deux que tu parles sous les coups de la colère.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être pas. Je suis perdu et je ne dois pas être dans cet état pour ce soir. Donc on arrête d'en parler et on se l'a fait cette journée entre meilleurs amis.

-Tu repousses juste ce moment, mais d'accord je ne dis plus rien. Sortons donc, passons prendre Scott et n'oublies pas qu'on doit passer voir ton père cet après-midi. Il sera tellement heureux de te voir ici à Beacon Hills !

La journée avait été si belle entre lui et ses deux meilleurs amis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre et heureux. Bien sûr tout n'avais été tout rose, la visite à son père avait ravivé des souvenirs, qu'il pensait enfoui au fond de lui.

Ils étaient arrivés à la grille, avaient commencés doucement à marcher entre les allées. Ses deux meilleurs amis tenant chacun une main. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, les larmes avaient commencé à couler.

-Tu vois papa, je suis venu comme promis. Scotty a dû de le dire à sa précédente venue. Je regrette de n'être pas venu à ton anniversaire. Le métier tu sais ce que c'est mais cela n'empêche que tu me manques chaque jour. Je sais que tu n'approuverais pas ce que je vais faire ce soir mais ils le mérite. Je t'aime papa, tu me manques.

Son père était mort peu après son départ. Il en avait souffert mais grâce à ses meilleurs amis et ses entraînements. Il avait survécu à cette tragédie. Tout ce qu'il accomplissait ce soir était pour lui. On dit souvent que la violence apporte la violence. Mais ce soir c'était la mort et rien d'autre pour ces lâches, cette lâche !

En revenant de cette visite, il se réfugia dans la chambre. Se concentrant mentalement et récita comme une prière ses formules. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, il remit son masque. Descendit et vit ses deux meilleurs amis s'arrêter de discuter à son arrivée. Il prit la parole.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez, mais ceci est mon combat. Je vous en supplie au nom de notre amitié, n'intervenais pas. Je vous aime les gars ! (d'une brise on aperçue brièvement l'ancien Stiles)

-On t'aime aussi mais je te préviens tu as intérêt à revenir entier ! Par contre ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on reste ici à attendre la veuve et l'orphelin. On est tes meilleurs amis et on est des créatures surnaturelles. Donc soit on vient avec toi, soit on te séquestre ici pour que tu ne bouges pas ! C'est bien clair ?

-Lyd's… D'accord t'as gagné mais vous restez derrière moi et vous ne faites rien sans un ordre de ma part. C'est ça ou rien et vous savez très bien que je peux user de mes pouvoirs sur vous !

Lydia et Scott hochèrent la tête et ils partirent ensemble au point de rendez-vous. Ce soir tout ce jouer, c'était quitte ou double.

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Une petit review pour l'auteur. Même un smiley cela ne coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir.


	6. C'est trop tard pour t'aimer encore!(P4)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !

Voici le dernier chapitre de la première version. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai eu diverses émotions en l'écrivant. J'espère surtout ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture, je vous laisse juge !

Wm2 : Merci beaucoup !

anonyme92 : Tant mieux, merci infiniment !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Les voilà arriver ensemble au point de rendez-vous. Personne ne pouvait prévoir le dérouler de cette soirée, ils savaient juste que du sang aller couler. Lydia et Scott étaient positionnés en retrait de Stiles mais pas trop loin pour le protéger au cas-où même s'ils savaient que Stiles n'en avait pas besoin.

Tout d'un coup l'air deviens plus froid et ils virent sept ombres arrivaient calmement et à leur tête Erica. Enfin ce qu'il restait de la fille qu'elle connaissait, sa tenue était aussi noir que les ténèbres, tout en elle, reflétait le mal. Derrière elle on pouvait apercevoir quatre loups garous et les deux dernières personnes, Lydia ne saurait pas dire ce que c'était.

-Bien le bonsoir cher Stiles, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Trêve de plaisanterie Erica, tu vas payer !

-Allons, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pourras me battre. Regarde-toi petit émissaire, qu'es-tu devenu ? Rien, bon à venir qu'avec deux créatures surnaturelles. Une Banshee et un loup garou comme si ils pouvaient nous battre moi et ma meute. Au fait tu transmettras mes hommages à ton père, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois, c'était quand je lui ai couper la gorge !

-Suffit, ne parle pas de lui ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ton tour viendra. En ce qui concerne ce que je suis, tu devrais le savoir à moins que tu veuilles que je me représente. Stiles émissaire noir aux 4 éléments et mercenaire à mon compte ! Et puis vu que tu en parles, je me bats comme je veux avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Puisque grâce à toi je n'ai plus de meute ! Tu as tout fais pour.

-Oh oui je m'en souviens, pauvre Derek ! Comment il va, il s'est remis de ta disparition. Deux ans c'est long sans son compagnon. Surtout quand celui-ci n'a rien fait !

-Quoi !

Suite à ce cri tout le monde se retourna sur la meute avec Derek en tête.

-Voyons mon Derek, que je suis contente de te voir, comment vas-tu ? On ne t'attendait plus à cette heure-là ? Tu as décidais de voir ton compagnon ce faire tuer ? A moins que tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce soir-là. Cela n'a pas été trop difficile de faire un sort sur un de tes verres de vin et te faire penser que c'était ton compagnon que tu embrassais et baiser avec tant d'amour. Je me souviens encore de tes gémissements si brutaux, ses doux mots susurraient à mon oreille et cet orgasme que tu as eu. Et même si tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter Stiles à mon oreille, je pense que c'était un des meilleurs coups de ma vie. Alors merci Derek ! (souriant diaboliquement)

-Comment…Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

-Allons Derek tu pensais pouvoir me piéger, Moi une demie-garou et demie-émissaire. Je savais pourquoi tu t'éloigner de ton compagnon et qu'elle n'était pas un moyen parfait pour avoir votre territoire. Que je vais gagner ce soir avec mes amis !

Pendant qu'Erica parler à Derek, Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était perdu dans ses sentiments mais ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Elle avait brisé son couple, tuer son père et voulait son territoire. Il commença donc à lui lancer un sort qui mêlé les 4 éléments magiques ! Erica riposta, ce fut le signal du combat. On voyait des sorts fusaient, des griffes sortirent et attaquer. Du sang jaillissait des blessures. D'un coup on vit des corps tomber !

Stiles vit ses amis perdent l'avantage, il saisit donc son couteau et son arc et tira sur deux garous du clan ennemis.

Erica en hurla de rage, ils commencèrent donc un combat de corps à corps. Lorsqu'un donner un coup, l'autre riposter sec.

Lydia regarda d'un peu plus près ce combat et remarqua qu'Erica était protégée par une sorte de barrière par les deux étrangers derrière elle. Elle fit donc un signe à Cora pour lui montrer ça, et elles se déplacèrent tel un chat dans l'ombre de leurs adversaires. Prirent pour l'une un couteau et pour l'autre ses griffes. Profitèrent que les sortes de mages soit consacrés sur Erica et leurs coupa la gorge aux deux.

Tous les loups garous pensèrent que le plus terrible cri qu'il avait pu entendre était celui de Lydia mais là Erica dépassait tout. Elle se détourna de son combat avec Stiles et fila rattraper un des deux mages avant qu'il tombe à terre. Elle psalmodia des incantations, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui ferma les yeux. Le regarda qu'elle lança aux filles et à Stiles aurait fait pâlir Peter tellement il était froid et sans âme ! Elle cria à Stiles :

-Tu vas me le payer misérable humain j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Au lieu d'essayer de détruire tous des repères. Tu mérites la mort pour ce que tu m'as fait !

-De quoi tu parles, je ne t'ai rien fait ! C'est toi vipère qui a détruit mon monde !

-Oh tu penses que tu m'as rien fait, tu m'as pris l'amour de ma vie. Derek aurait dû finir avec moi. Mais il est tombé amoureux de ton innocence et de ton hyperactivité avec ton débit de paroles ! Il t'a revendiqué comme son compagnon, tu m'as pris ma meute et mon territoire !

-Tu n'as jamais été de la meute dès que tu t'es attaqué à nous. Maintenant ayant toutes les clés, je comprends à qui on doit toutes les attaques qu'on a eues depuis 3 ans. (dit Cora froidement)

-Tu vois Stiles, ce que tu as fait, tu l'es as retourné contre moi et maintenant tu vas en mourir ! Böetq istalri !

Stiles réussit à dévier la boule de feu lancer sur lui et lui renvoya. Erica l'évita de peu, sortit une dague multiple et l'envoya sur Stiles. Il réussit à en écarter une mais vit arriver une nouvelle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter. Et là quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et l'a pris en plein torse.

-NONNNN ! (Toute la meute cria)

Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour savoir qui c'était sacrifier pour Stiles. Celui-ci se jeta à ses côtés. Même Erica ne faisait plus un pas, elle se rendit compte de son geste.

Stiles lui était aux côtés de Derek.

-Derek sombre idiot pourquoi t'a fait ça et surtout pourquoi tu guéris pas ?

-Calme toi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te voir mort. La raison pour laquelle je ne guéris pas et que… j'ai perdu cette capacité lorsque j'ai presque perdu mon loup. Mais ne pleures pas, je t'aime et je n'aime pas te voir triste. Pardonnes moi, je ne veux pas pouvoir rester longtemps pour débattre de qui a raison ou pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû partir il y a deux ans, j'aurais t'écouter. Savoir en tant qu'émissaire mais surtout en tant que compagnon que tu m'aurais jamais fait ça volontairement et que tu avais eu bonne raison pour t'éloigner de moi. Je suis qu'un idiot.

-Oui c'est vrai… mais tu es mon idiot. Et j'aurais dû te retenir… mais tu vivais… et tu vie encore c'est l'essentiel ! (Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à parler)

-Nonnn tu n'as pas le droit de partir, Derek ? Derek ! Je te pardonne, écoutes moi je te pardonne !

-Je sais mon amour… Je t'aime mais… il est trop tard pour qu'on s'aime encore…dans cette vie. A bientôt mon amour !

-Derek, réveilles toi Der ! Je t'aime, tu m'entends Je t'Aime. S'il te plaît ouvre tes yeux, Der !

Stiles s'écroula sur le corps de Derek, ses larmes ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de couler. Mais il se releva, regarda en direction d'Erica et jeta sur elle. Elle ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher par contre riposta. Mais elle ne put éviter les coups de Stiles, il frappait si fort, pour son père, pour Derek, pour son monde détruit à cause de sa jalousie. Et même quand elle ne bougea plus un mouvement il continua. Lydia dû le prendre dans ses bras et le retirer du corps d'Erica pour qu'il se calme. Il se recroquevilla comme un enfant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et pleura encore et encore. Il se laissa emmener sans bruit à la maison. Cette nuit-là ils dormirent tous ensemble comme avant sauf qu'il manquer la personne la plus importante pour Stiles. Il savait que le lendemain allait dur comme les autres jours mais il ne se sentait plus tout à fait seul. Il savait que ses meilleurs amis et sa meute allait tout faire pour retrouver le Stiles d'avant.

En arrivant ici il voulait à tout prix quitter sa ville maintenant il ne lui restait plus que ça. L'enterrement de Derek se fit dans la plus grande intimité, Stiles fit graver des runes ancienne pour protéger le corps de son amour et pour que rien même le temps change Derek. Il transforma grâce à ses pouvoirs la tombe en diamant ! La meute savait qu'à tout moment Derek serait avec eux. Ils laissèrent un peu d'intimité à Stiles, celui-ci dit quelque mots et rejoignit sa meute dans la nouvelle demeure des Hale !

-Tu avais raison mon amour, il est trop pour t'aimer encore dans cette vie ! Mais je sais qu'on se reverra puisque tu es mon compagnon…

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Qui a reconnu de quel livre j'ai pris l'idée de la tombe de diamant et le sortilège lancer sur Stiles ? Le premier qui trouve aura le droit à un « bonus » sur la deuxième version. Concernant celle-ci, elle n'arrivera pas toute suite. Tout d'abord par ce qu'elle n'est pas encore écrite et j'ai deux autres os en cours.

Sinon laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, je vous certifie qu'elle ne mord pas ! )


	7. Petit message (1ère version)

Bonjour mes p'tits loups, juste un petit message pour vous dire que Lylypuce55 a trouvé le livre en premier donc elle aura le droit à un bon bonus pour la deuxième version. Et vu que j'avais laissé une autre place avec un plus petit bonus, c'est yuseiko-chan qui l'a trouvé. Le livre était Eragon !

Merci d'avoir fait aller vos méninges ! Bizouilles et à bientôt !


	8. Message Important!

Bonsoir les amis, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette absence. J'ai eu des soucis personnels et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Même si je remonte un peu la pente, j'ai encore du mal. Alors je m'excuse d'avance si la suite de mes écrits n'est pas posté dans les prochains jours. Je vais essayer de vous poster bientôt la suite mes p'tits loups. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur.  
>Concernant mes fanfics :<br>-La confiance, ça se mérite : Je vous laisse le choix, est-ce que vous préféré que je la récrive ou vous l'aimez bien comme ça ? Et dans ce cas-là, j'écrirais la suite.  
>-Trop t'aimer à un prix : La suite est en cours d'écriture, je posterais celle-ci quand j'aurais au moins 2 chapitres d'avances.<br>-Elle et toi : La 2ème version, j'ai une idée assez précise, mais je préférai la finir complétement avant de vous la poster.

Je suis encore désolé pour cette absence, j'espère que vous ne m'en porterez pas préjudice.  
>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour mes fics.<br>Bizouilles mes P'tits Loups !


End file.
